


anything you want (just to put a smile on you)

by cathect



Series: silk sheets and diamonds [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier (background), D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, IT'S A SUGAR DADDY AU, M/M, ben is a rich bitch doing illegal shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathect/pseuds/cathect
Summary: —“What do you want to do today, baby?” Ben asks when Eddie finally lets him breathe a few minutes later.“I thought you were busy,” Eddie says from his position on the desk— where Ben had moved him back to in order to get a better angle on him. He’s got a little attitude in his voice, and Ben looks up at him with fake annoyance.“Hush, you.” He reaches out and squeezes one of Eddie’s knees gently. “I’ve got a few hours free. I thought we could get lunch? Maybe go shopping for that bracelet you mentioned?”Eddie’s eyes light up at the word shopping.“Yeah?” Ben asks with an amused chuckle.Eddie nods, smiling from ear to ear. “Can we go to that Italian place I like?” He asks even though he doesn’t need to.“‘Course, baby,” Ben says. “Anything you want. You know that.”—or the hansbrak sugar daddy au that nobody asked for





	anything you want (just to put a smile on you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radonna/gifts).



> oh my god okay i have so many notes for this fic and they're all pretty important, so i suggest reading them!!!
> 
> a few notes about this fic:  
> \- okay so this started as a ridiculous text conversation between me and natalie (radonna here on ao3) and turned into..... this.  
> \- what does ben do for a living? i'm so glad you asked. i have no fucking clue yet. i'd like to possibly turn this into a series, and if i do i'll explore that later on. but for the purposes of this fic, the details of his job have been left intentionally vague because i haven't figured it out yet.  
> \- an important aspect about this au (which isn't really mentioned in this introductory piece) is that ben is very supportive of eddie exploring his more feminine side. hence the shopping at tiffany's and the use of "princess" as a nickname. so that's what that's about.  
> \- as far as their ages, i imagined at least a small age gap? like ben in his late twenties, eddie in his early twenties. something like that. but definitely all aged-up and legal.  
> \- this isn't as important, but in case you were curious: i imagined a soft but dark-sided bearded jake gyllenhaal as ben for this au. no idea who would represent eddie the best.
> 
> thank you as always to erin for being the best beta-reader around and always telling it like it is. i love you bitch. i ain't gon never stop loving you,,, bitch.

Eddie wakes up early, a smile on his face and his back arching in a stretch. He reaches over towards the other side of the bed, his hand eagerly reaching for who should be there. His smile falls into a frown when he only feels cold sheets. His eyes open to see that the other side of his bed is, in fact, empty. And probably has been for some time.  
  
“‘All yours tomorrow,’ my ass,” he mutters, slipping out of bed and plucking a crumpled black shirt from the floor. Pulling it on, he takes a deep breath of cigar smoke, mint, and something else that’s purely Ben Hanscom that lingers in the fabric. He drowns a little in the oversized shirt, but revels in the sensation as he tugs on some sweatpants.  
  
As he makes his way to Ben’s office, Eddie buttons the shirt up just enough to keep it on, still leaving most of his chest deliberately exposed. He runs his fingers through his hair to fix it, turn it less bedhead and more artfully disarrayed. He wants to look nice by the time he gets there, wants Ben to see what he’s missing, and the walk down the marble-tiled hallways and staircases gives him ample time.

He strolls at a pace just a little too quick to be leisurely; their house is large and the entire east side is dedicated to Ben’s business, and he wants to find his boyfriend fast. It’s early enough in the day that there are no interns or other friends-slash-employees scattered about, but Eddie can’t decide if that makes it better or worse. He’s not exactly one for sharing, but he does get a kick out of strutting past startled interns in what are so clearly Ben’s clothes.

Eventually, he ends up at the hallway that leads down to Ben’s main office. Eddie takes another moment to look himself over in the reflective surface of a nearby glass frame, just clear enough for him to see the delectable picture he makes. His hair is a little more askew than before, thanks to the stairs, but the pink flush on his cheeks from exertion only adds to his appearance. For good measure, he undoes one more button on the shirt and lets it fall open a little wider.  
  
Satisfied, Eddie strides down the hall until he hits the familiar door. He pauses to listen and when he doesn’t hear anything, he curls his hand around the doorknob and pushes the door open.  
  
As Eddie steps into the room, he sees Ben in all of his cliche glory. Sitting behind a cherrywood desk in a big leather chair, box of cigars open and off to the side, Ben’s eyes are trained on the screen of his laptop, engrossed in what he’s doing. He looks up at the sound of Eddie’s entrance and his face breaks into a grin.  
  
“Morning, baby.” Ben lowers the lid of his laptop— not all the way, but enough that Eddie knows he has his boyfriend’s attention. “You sleep good?”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Eddie answers easily. He comes around the desk and side-steps Ben’s open arms to push his laptop out of the way and take its place on the cherrywood. “Would have been better if you’d actually been there all night.”  
  
“I know, and I’m sorry.” Ben stands up and leans on his hands, one on either side of Eddie, so that they’re eye-to-eye. “I know I promised.”  
  
He pushes forward, trying for a kiss, and Eddie turns away with a twist of his mouth. Ben pulls back, tilting his head in surprise.  
  
“C’mon, baby. Don’t be like that,” he says softly. “I know you’re upset, but something came up—“  
  
“You _promised_ ,” Eddie says, though his anger is quickly fading just from being near Ben. Now he’s pouting mostly just for show. “You said I had you _all_ to myself today.”  
  
“I know, baby. I know.” Ben moves back into Eddie’s space. His beard tickles against Eddie’s cheek as he presses a kiss there. “I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
“You always say that.” Eddie meets Ben’s eyes again, still frowning a little. Ben shrugs and nods. He brings his hands up to frame Eddie’s face.  
  
“And don’t I always follow through?”  
  
Eddie can’t really argue with that. The last time Ben broke a promise, he woke up to a fucking Range Rover in the driveway. The corners of his mouth tick up at the memory, and he sees Ben grinning back.  
  
“Come on, Princess,” Ben whispers, nuzzling his nose against Eddie’s cheek. Eddie shudders at both his tone and the nickname. “Let Daddy kiss it better.” Eddie moans and turns to meet Ben’s lips.  
  
He parts his legs and mouth for Ben right away, hooking his ankles at his boyfriend’s back and pulling him closer. Ben straightens up a little, forcing Eddie to tilt his head back. Thick fingers slide into his hair, tugging gently, and Eddie whines into Ben’s mouth.  
  
“God, I love that sound,” Ben mutters, breaking away to kiss along Eddie’s jaw. “You make the prettiest noises for me, baby.” He bites down and sucks the skin into his mouth. Eddie’s hands tighten their hold on Ben’s shoulders, fingers digging in harshly.  
  
A knock on the door makes Eddie jump, but it doesn’t slow down Ben at all. He kisses the bruise he’s made, mouth traveling down to Eddie’s collarbone. Eddie’s head drops back in a moan as Ben works on a hickey there too.  
  
“Ben?” A familiar voice calls from the other side of the door. Ben lets out a small, frustrated groan into Eddie’s skin. Both of them know it has to be important. No one ever tries a second time to get Ben’s attention unless it’s urgent.  
  
“One second!” Ben calls, stepping back to look at Eddie. “I’m sorry, baby.” His tone tugs at Eddie’s heart— he clearly does feel bad.  
  
“That’s okay, Daddy,” Eddie says, reveling in the way Ben’s eyes light up. “You can make it up to me later.” There’s a lilt to his voice that they both know well.  
  
“Oh?” Ben asks. “Did you have something in mind?”

Eddie bites his lip, looking up at Ben through his eyelashes. “I did see this diamond bracelet—“  
  
“Done,” Ben says immediately. “But I expect to see you in that and nothing else once we have some actual alone time.” He leans down and kisses Eddie before he can respond. When he pulls away, Eddie bites his lip on a smile, eyes big and bright.  
  
Ben sits back in his chair, tugging at Eddie’s arm gently until he gets off the desk. Eddie pouts a little, bottom lip stuck out dramatically, until Ben pats his leg in invitation. Eddie grins.  
  
“Really?” He asks, though he’s already climbing up into Ben’s lap. The chair is just large enough for both of them to be comfortable, and Eddie burrows into Ben’s hold.  
  
“Come in, Richie,” Ben yells, and the door opens a moment later. Richie barges in, appearance a mess as always, and comes right over to Ben’s desk without asking— a move that only Ben’s close friends could ever really get away with.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt,” he says, though he doesn’t seem particularly sorry. He barely even throws a second glance to Eddie’s position, but offers a nod of his head in greeting. “We have a problem, buddy.”  
  
Eddie doesn’t listen as Ben and Richie discuss whatever problem it is they have, too content to listen to the comforting, rhythmic tone of Ben’s voice. He grabs onto a handful of Ben’s shirt, holding it as he cuddles into his boyfriend’s warmth and lets his eyes fall shut.  
  
“Comfy, baby?” Ben asks with a chuckle. Eddie feels him lean down and press a kiss to his forehead. He smiles and nods, not even bothering to open his eyes.  
  
He vaguely registers some of the conversation, but not enough to piece together what it’s about. Ben’s fingers are running soothingly through his hair, massaging into his scalp, so Eddie really only picks up on the way his voice goes from calm, to slightly-less-calm, to calm again. Ben hardly ever freaks out. When he does, that’s how everyone knows it’s a real issue.  
  
Ben’s a rock— calm, consistent, grounded. Just enough to keep Eddie anchored. And right here in his lap is Eddie’s favorite place to be. Warm, secure, and loved. Just as he’s thinking how lucky he is, Eddie slips into an almost-nap right there in the middle of Ben and Richie’s meeting.  
  
  
  
  
“Baby.”  
  
Eddie opens his eyes when Ben jostles him a little. Richie is gone and Ben is looking down at him expectantly.  
  
“You fall asleep?” Ben asks, leaning down to pepper kisses on Eddie’s face, making him giggle under the attention.  
  
“Mm, I think so,” Eddie says once he’s settled. “Everything okay?” Ben gives him a confused look, before he realizes what Eddie is asking. He throws a reflexive glance to where Richie had been standing as he nods.  
  
“Yeah, of course, baby.” He strokes his thumb over Eddie’s cheek. “Everything’s fine.”  
  
Once Eddie blinks himself fully awake, he leans up to kiss Ben. He twists in his boyfriend’s lap until he can get a knee on either side of him, dropping open his mouth for Ben to lick inside. Eddie hums happily when Ben sighs and pulls him closer.  
  
  
  
  
“What do you want to do today, baby?” Ben asks when Eddie finally lets him breathe a few minutes later.  
  
“I thought you were busy,” Eddie says from his position on the desk— where Ben had moved him back to in order to get a better angle on him. He’s got a little attitude in his voice, and Ben looks up at him with fake annoyance.  
  
“Hush, you.” He reaches out and squeezes one of Eddie’s knees gently. “I’ve got a few hours free. I thought we could get lunch? Maybe go shopping for that bracelet you mentioned?”  
  
Eddie’s eyes light up at the word shopping.  
  
“Yeah?” Ben asks with an amused chuckle.

Eddie nods, smiling from ear to ear. “Can we go to that Italian place I like?” He asks even though he doesn’t need to.  
  
“‘Course, baby,” Ben says. “Anything you want. You know that.”  
  
“My favorite words.” Eddie grins and Ben shakes his head fondly. He settles back into his chair, opening his laptop even though his eyes are still trained on Eddie as he slides off the desk. Eddie can’t resist making a show of it: he lets the shirt ride up as he stretches, swings his hips so the sweats fall and expose the dimples at the small of his back. He walks around the desk again, keenly aware of every moment Ben’s gaze is on him.  
  
“Go get dressed and then we’ll leave, yeah?” Ben looks down, types for a moment, and then looks back up. “Wear something cute.”

Eddie, who’s halfway to the door, turns around with a hand dramatically placed over his heart.

“ _Everything_ I wear is cute.”

-

The ride from the restaurant to the mall Eddie likes is nearly an hour long, but Eddie doesn’t mind. His stomach is full of lasagna and his fingers are twined with Ben’s over the cupholders. Plus, Eddie has always liked the seats in Ben’s car, and he curls up like a cat while Walk the Moon plays over the speakers.

If there’s one thing Ben loves more than Eddie, it’s his car. His Aston Martin reminds Eddie a lot of Ben himself— a bit bulky, but strong and smooth and top of the line. It’s sleek and black and expensive. Not _nearly_ flashy enough for Eddie’s taste, but Ben has never been focused on capturing attention the way that Eddie is.

The staff at Tiffany’s recognizes them immediately, and Eddie sees them practically falling over themselves, each wanting to be the one to help them out. Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie sees the small fight come to an end, and a blonde woman comes over with a big smile on her face.

“Hello,” she says, a retail worker’s enthusiasm pushed almost effortlessly into her words. “How can I help you today?” Eddie, who’s accidentally gotten distracted by a necklace glittering in the case next to them, jumps when he feels Ben touch the small of his back.

“Baby,” he says gently. Eddie smiles sheepishly, turning his attention back to the woman— _Natalie_ , her name tag says.

“Sorry.” He pulls his phone out of his back pocket, unlocks it, and opens his camera roll. “I’m looking for this bracelet.” Natalie leans over to look at the picture and makes a small noise in the back of her throat.

“I know exactly where that is!” She gestures towards the back of the store. “Follow me.”

Eddie moves to follow her but pauses when he sees Ben heading in a different direction.

“Ben?” He reaches for his boyfriend’s hand, and Ben lifts their laced fingers so he can press his lips to the back of Eddie’s knuckles.

“You go ahead, baby,” he says. “I’m going to go look around, okay?”

“Okay.” Eddie goes up onto his toes to kiss Ben quickly before hurrying to follow Natalie over to one of the back display cases.

“It’s right here,” she says, going around to stand on the other side. She ducks down to unlock the case and pull out the small display. “The two hinged one, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Eddie’s voice has dropped its sweet tone. Still polite and friendly, but a little less sugary now that Ben isn’t around.

“I love this one,” Natalie slides the display stand across to him and Eddie feels his eyes go big when he sees the tag, turned up and in the light. He swallows at the sight of the four-digit price looking back at him.

Three years into his relationship with Ben and he’s still not quite used to the perks. Every expensive meal, every piece of jewelry; frankly, every time he wakes up in that huge house he can’t believe his eyes. And it’s not like he was even in it for the money in the first place. Hell, he hadn’t even known about it until nearly six months in when he was already head over heels.

He’s just happy he can still recognize when things are insanely expensive. If he loses that, then it’s time to worry.

“— And you’ll clean it just like any other silver jewelry.”

Eddie blinks himself back into reality in time to hear the end of Natalie’s speech about the bracelet. He feels a little bad, but he doesn’t really need it anyway. He’s been in here enough times to know the drill.

“Thank you,” he says with a smile. He looks around for Ben and sees him bent over one of the cases on the other side of the store.

“So, is this a gift for a special occasion?” Natalie asks.

“More like a…” Eddie shakes his head, scrunching up his face like he can’t quite figure out how to describe it. “ _My boyfriend broke a promise and now he owes me_ sort of thing.” They share a laugh and Natalie leans forward to take her own look at Ben. Almost as if he feels eyes on him, Ben turns around and raises his hand in a wave.

“A five thousand-dollar promise?” As she speaks, she busies herself with pulling out a sticky note and writing down the serial number of the bracelet. “Must’ve been something big.”

“Nothing too bad,” Eddie says. He doesn’t know why he’s telling her, but she seems nice, and Eddie’s always been social. “He just doesn’t break promises often.”

Eddie hears Ben's footsteps behind him before his large, warm hands appear on his hips. So, if he jumps a little, it’s really just for show.

“Spilling all my dirty secrets?” Ben asks, kissing Eddie loudly on the cheek.

“Always.” Eddie rolls his eyes and presses back into Ben as Natalie’s laugh rings in his ears.

“Can I help you guys find anything else?” She asks around a smile.

“You want anything else, baby?” Ben asks, tilting his head so he can look down at Eddie.

“No, just this,” Eddie answers easily. Ben keeps watching him, and Eddie raises his eyebrows dramatically in question. “What?”

“You only wanting one thing?” Ben fakes a scoff. “Sounds a little unrealistic to me.”

“You’re the _worst!”_ Eddie playfully shoves at Ben’s shoulder, fighting against his hold. Ben just laughs in his ear.

“I’m only joking, baby,” he assures Eddie. He looks back up at Natalie, who’s still watching them with soft eyes. “That’ll be it for us.”

“Let me go get this wrapped up for you.” She turns and disappears through a door on the back wall. Ben drops a kiss to Eddie’s forehead and Eddie presses into the affection immediately.

“Happy?” Ben asks. Eddie knows that he’s asking about the bracelet, but a content sigh slips from his lips as he thinks about how happy he truly is just standing here with Ben.

“Always,” he says. Ben seems to get the message and he ducks his head to press his lips to Eddie’s gently. “I love you,” Eddie says when he breaks away.

“I love you too,” Ben responds instantly. He opens his mouth to say something else, but he stops and tilts his ear towards the ceiling.

“What?” Eddie asks. He tunes his own hearing in and just barely catches a familiar piano intro. “Is that—?”

“Dance with me.” Ben cuts him off, slipping his arms around Eddie’s waist and tugging him closer as “The Scientist” by Coldplay plays from the speakers above them.

“Ben.” Eddie feels his cheeks go pink, but he lets his arms fall around Ben’s neck anyway.

“You know I can’t resist this song,” Ben says, starting to sway them gently. He rests his nose against Eddie’s forehead, humming along to the song softly. Eddie lets his eyes fall shut and gets lost in the feeling of moving with Ben, soft and easy like the ocean.

This isn’t the first time it’s happened. Ben simply can’t resist a good Coldplay song, even when they’re in public. They once danced together in the middle of a Target just because “Fix You” came on. If he’s being honest, it’s probably one of Eddie’s favorite things about Ben.

“Here you— oh, I’m sorry.”

Ben and Eddie move apart at the sound of Natalie’s voice as she comes back through the door, bright blue box in hand.

“That’s alright,” Ben assures her. The worried look in her eyes fades away. Ben just has that effect on people, most of all Eddie. “Where can I check out?”

 

As soon as they get in the car, Eddie leans over to kiss Ben. He’s got the Tiffany’s bag in his hand and he hears it crumple between them as he presses a little closer.

He means for the kiss to be short and sweet, but it leads into Ben tugging Eddie into his lap and slipping a hand down the back of his shorts. Eddie gasps, hips pushing forward into Ben’s, and Ben presses his other hand into Eddie’s back. When Eddie rocks back a little, he knocks into the horn and they break away laughing.

“Let’s get in the back,” Eddie says, dragging his fingers through Ben’s beard.

“Mm?” Ben asks. “Why would we do that?” It’s a tease, and not a very clever one. Eddie pouts and pulls on the hairs gently, not at all enough to hurt. Ben shoots him a playful glare.

“Come _on_ ,” Eddie whines. “I want to blow you, and it’s so much easier in the back seat.” He leans forward to kiss Ben’s neck and Ben shudders underneath him.

“Baby,” he says, fingers pushing into Eddie’s hair. “We should be getting back.”

“C’mon Daddy,” Eddie eggs him on. He can hear Ben’s resolve crumbling quickly under the weight of Eddie’s intentions. He makes his way up to Ben’s ear, biting down on the lobe lightly. “Let me blow you on the nice leather seats.”

“Fuck—”

Eddie feels like he could _scream_ when Ben’s phone rings. It’s a familiar ringtone— Stan’s, he thinks— and Ben leans over to grab it from the stand attached to the dash.

“Hello?” His voice shakes when he answers, and Eddie smiles to himself as he presses his face into Ben’s neck. “What do you mean—? How bad?”

Eddie pulls back immediately at the tone of Ben’s voice. Apparently the problem from this morning is still lingering. He can hear Stan talking quickly on the other end. Not frantic, Stan is never frantic like Bill or Richie, but somehow at the speed of light.

“Yeah,” Ben says. He meets Eddie’s eyes, touching his face reassuringly. “Yeah, Stan. I’m on my way.” He hangs up and sighs apologetically.

“Baby, I—”

“It’s okay,” Eddie interrupts. He won’t let Ben apologize for this. “It’s okay, Ben.” When Ben doesn’t look sure, he tacks on, “I promise.”

He works his way back into the passenger seat and tries to ignore the tension in Ben’s shoulders as he pulls out of the parking lot and heads in the direction of home.

-

Eddie barely sees Ben for the rest of the day, but that’s of his own volition. He knows that Ben would be perfectly fine with having Eddie tucked into his lap or trailing behind him as he works. He’s even said that he prefers it that way. But Eddie knows that would put half of Ben’s attention on him, and he’d rather let him take care of what he needs to without distraction.

He wanders around the house for a little bit, always enthralled by the size and architecture of the place. Ben did most of the designing himself, and it shows in all the little details. Ben wanted to be an architect when he was younger, Eddie’s seen the sketchbooks, and blushed the first time he told Eddie about designing the place.

Now, as Eddie runs his fingers over the banister of one of the staircases, he thinks he can feel Ben’s heart around him.

Normally, he would invite Beverly over to keep him company. They’d curl up and watch movies on the huge TV that nobody but Eddie ever uses, and Bev would gossip about the regulars down at the bar. But Eddie knows that Bev is currently in a state of avoiding Richie and he doesn’t want to ruin her streak.

(They’ve been together on-and-off since long before Eddie was ever around, and Eddie _thrives_ off the drama of the situation every time a new detail emerges. They’re in one of their off-stages right now, Richie’s choice this time around, and Beverly has decided to let Richie know just what she thinks of that by giving him the cold shoulder. It’s a tried-and-true tactic, one that Richie used against her just a few months prior, and Eddie is counting down the days until the situation resolves itself and Bev fills him in on what he’s missed.)

He considers calling up Mike to see if they can meet up for an extra self-defense session this week, but then he _passes_ Mike on the way to the kitchen and realizes he must have stepped in to help as well. It must be something serious if the whole crew is here.

In the end, he decides to take a bath. He heads back to his and Ben’s bathroom with a fluffy towel tucked under his arm. He runs the water hot— _scalding_ , as Ben likes to say, but just the way Eddie likes it. He digs through his small army of bath bombs until he finds one that he likes and tosses it into the water.

 

Eddie wakes up in the bath nearly two hours later.

The water’s gone cold, and he frowns at the feeling, but his limbs feel relaxed and his fingers are pruny as hell. Once he starts to drain the tub, he heads into the shower to rinse off the remnants of the bath bomb that have stuck to his skin. He thinks he still looks a little pink at the end, but maybe that’s just his imagination.

When he comes through the door and into the bedroom, he smiles at the Tiffany’s bag on his nightstand. He truly is _so ridiculously spoiled_ but, somehow, Ben always makes him feel like he deserves it.

He pulls out the box and unwraps the ribbon, watching the bracelet sparkle in the dimming light coming through the blinds. He remembers what Ben said earlier: _I expect to see you in that and nothing else when we get some actual alone time._ He shakes his head, putting it away.

A promise for another time, he thinks, and starts getting ready for a night curled up in bed.

 

Eddie is still alone when the clock reads ten that night. He sighs and pulls up the sleeve of Ben’s shirt where it’s falling off his shoulder. Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he sits up against the headboard and opens his messages.

“I thought we agreed on the bracelet and nothing else?”  
  
Eddie looks up the sound of Ben’s voice, fingers frozen in the middle of typing out a text to Bev. He smiles at the sight of Ben shutting the door behind him. Eddie doesn’t answer right away, watching as Ben takes off his shoes and socks. He undoes his belt and adds it to the pile.

Ben pulls off his button-up next, and Eddie’s delighted to see that the tension is gone from his shoulders— whatever problem they were having must have gotten at least mostly-solved.  
  
“I thought you said you’d be late tonight,” Eddie finally counters, eyes following Ben as he moves across the room and pulls back the covers. “What changed?”  
  
“There’s a gorgeous boy in my bed,” Ben says as he climbs up and leans over to kiss Eddie. “How was I supposed to focus on work?”  
  
Eddie pulls away to say something else, but Ben presses forward to kiss him again and Eddie gets lost in it more easily than he’d like to admit. It’s harder this time, Ben dragging his tongue across Eddie’s bottom lip, and Eddie doesn’t hesitate before he drops his mouth open. Ben tugs him closer, pulling until Eddie is in his lap.  
  
Eddie’s arms fall around Ben’s neck and he lets out a soft moan that Ben returns. Eddie wants this so badly, but he knows the day that Ben has had. He knows it’s not fair to ask him to spend another moment pampering his boy.  
  
“Ben,” Eddie says softly, breaking away. “It’s been a long day. You don’t have to—“  
  
“Do you want this, baby?” Ben asks, leaning down to mouth at Eddie’s jaw. Eddie bites his lip, trying to keep a moan at bay in the back of his throat and failing miserably. “Do you want Daddy to make you feel good?”  
  
Eddie doesn’t trust himself to speak, doesn’t trust himself to say no for Ben’s benefit. He’s been too spoiled for too long. He knows Ben will give him anything he wants.  
  
“Answer me, Princess,” Ben says with a gentle bite below Eddie’s ear. And fuck if that doesn’t break apart every lie forming on Eddie’s tongue.  
  
“ _God_ , yes.” Eddie nods his head furiously, wrapping his legs around Ben’s waist. Ben chuckles lowly in his ear and maneuvers them until Eddie’s on his back underneath him.  
  
“You know how much I love to spoil you,” Ben says. “So let me.”  
  
And that’s the end of the conversation, Eddie knows it, so he relaxes against the mattress as Ben sets to work unbuttoning his shirt. With every button he undoes, he leaves a chaste kiss on the skin that’s revealed to him. Eddie sighs happily, letting his fingers trail up the back of Ben’s head, through his hair.  
  
Once he can pull the two sides of the shirt apart, Ben grins and ducks his head to suck a hickey into the skin under Eddie’s ribs. He bites down, hard, and Eddie’s back arches off the bed. Ben worries the skin between his teeth until he’s satisfied with the mark he’s left behind.  
  
“All mine,” Ben mutters against him. It’s not dark or possessive. It’s more like he still hasn’t gotten over the fact that he gets to do this, like he can’t believe Eddie is here with him.  
  
“Yours,” Eddie responds easily as Ben moves up again to kiss his mouth. Eddie lifts himself just enough to meet him halfway. “All yours, Daddy.”  
  
Ben smiles against Eddie’s lips, dragging the fabric of his shirt back and down his arms. Eddie pulls out of the sleeves and his hands immediately find their way to the hem of Ben’s undershirt. He drags it up over Ben’s stomach, his nails ghosting across the skin there as Ben raises his arms to help the process along.  
  
Eddie rises to his knees to tug the shirt off the rest of the way, and hums softly in victory once Ben’s chest is bare. Tossing the shirt aside, he runs his hands down Ben’s chest, yet again letting his nails bite just faintly into the skin and relishing Ben’s shiver. Ben’s muscles twitch a little under Eddie’s fingers as he lets them roam. Through the sparse chest hair, down his ribs like ladders, across the skin of his stomach. He’s softer there, and Eddie loves it.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Ben whispers absentmindedly, stroking his thumb over Eddie’s jaw. Eddie smiles and presses into the touch, even though he doesn’t look away from what he’s doing.  
  
When Eddie finally does look up, Ben is watching him, waiting patiently. Eddie lifts his hands to comb through Ben’s beard, gently tugging him in for a kiss. He thinks he could kiss Ben for hours and never get tired of it. Even as Ben pulls back to speak, Eddie chases his mouth with a small keen that makes Ben smile.  
  
“Let me get everything, okay?” Ben whispers, waiting for Eddie’s nod before kissing him again and slipping out of bed. Eddie lays back as he listens to Ben rifling through their nightstand.  
  
“Hurry up, Daddy,” Eddie says after a minute. He grins around his own attitude. “You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.” He thinks he can hear Ben rolling his eyes.  
  
“Patience, baby,” Ben says, tacking on a breathy laugh.  
  
Eddie hears some more rustling and, when Ben comes back into view, the rest of his clothes are gone. He gets back up on the bed and drapes his body over Eddie’s, pushing blankets out of the way as he goes.  
  
“Why don’t you take those off for me?” Ben asks, eyeing the boxers Eddie still has on before his gaze flicks back up. Eddie’s eyes never leave Ben’s as he reaches down and works the last garment off of his body.  
  
“Better?” He asks with a quirk of his eyebrow. Ben ignores him, smiling fondly as he slicks up three of his fingers with lube.  
  
“Spread your legs for me, baby,” he says, his voice soft but no less commanding. Eddie moves his thighs apart obediently, and Ben drops his hand between them, pressing one finger into Eddie.  
  
“Come on, Daddy. Don’t tease me,” Eddie says, batting his eyelashes up at Ben.  
  
Instead of answering, Ben ducks his head to kiss the smirk off Eddie’s face as he pulls out and thrusts back in with two fingers this time. He sets an easy pace and Eddie moans, loud and unabashed, rolling his hips with Ben’s movements.  
  
“My good boy,” Ben whispers. “Always so loud, just for Daddy. I don’t even have to ask.”  
  
Eddie opens his mouth to respond, but Ben curls his fingers and his words fall away as he cries out. For a little while, all he can do is gasp and squeeze his eyes closed as Ben fucks him open slow and sure. Sweat breaks out across his skin at the tantalizing tortue of being finger-fucked so thoroughly, so carefully. Eddie writhes on the bed under Ben’s touch until he feels like he might burst.  
  
“Daddy, come on,” he whines when he finds his voice again. Ben chuckles into his skin, adding a third finger and fucking Eddie only a little faster. Eddie pouts as his body adjusts to the feeling, and Ben kisses the crease in his forehead gently.  
  
“Gotta be thorough, Princess. You know that.” Eddie’s hips push up at the nickname, and Ben hums thoughtfully as he relaxes around his fingers. “There we go.”  
  
Eddie’s head falls to the side in a moan as he fucks down onto Ben’s fingers, clutching onto his boyfriend’s shoulder tight with one hand. Ben kisses at his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his skin that Eddie can barely hear over the sound of his own gasping breaths.  
  
“Come _on,_ ” Eddie tries again after a minute, kneeing Ben in the side affectionately. “I’m ready, Daddy.”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Ben relents, pulling out his fingers. Eddie whimpers quietly at the loss and Ben looks nothing short of smug as he tears open the condom wrapper and rolls the latex on. He goes for the lube, but Eddie reaches out to stop him.  
  
“Let me,” he says softly, taking the bottle from Ben’s hand. Ben watches with bated breath as Eddie squeezes some onto his fingers before wrapping them around Ben’s cock.  
  
He strokes Ben a few times more than really necessary to get the job done, floored with watching the way Ben’s eyes go dark as he watches Eddie right back. He only gets in one good flick of his wrist before Ben is batting his hand away and gentling him onto his back once again.  
  
Ben slides in agonizingly slow, pressing his lips to Eddie’s and swallowing all of his breathy, desperate moans. He stops when their hips are flush together and drops kisses onto the pink of Eddie’s cheeks.  
  
Eddie holds out as long as he can, trying to be patient, trying to be good. But Ben is long and thick and pressed so close to his prostate. The feeling of being so full is so good, but it’s not enough and he just needs Ben to—  
  
“Move,” Eddie says, a little breathless. “ _Move_ , Daddy, please.”  
  
Ben doesn’t tease him, doesn’t make him wait. He pulls out a little more than halfway before he slides back in. It’s the kind of slow, lazy pace that Eddie loves on days like this, and he revels in the tendrils of pleasure that wrap around his spine. Ben curls his hand under Eddie’s knee, lifting his leg to wrap around his waist.  
  
“How’s that, baby?” Ben asks, mouth next to Eddie’s ear. “Feel good?” Eddie moans and nods his head, feeling Ben’s lips bump against his heated skin.  
  
“Mmhmm. Really good.” Eddie rocks his hips with Ben. He tilts his head to the side so Ben can kiss his neck just the way he likes.  
  
“Good,” Ben mutters, nipping lightly at Eddie’s earlobe. “You feel so fucking good around my cock, Princess. You take me so well.”  
  
Eddie moans, nails biting into Ben’s skin as the words send a wave of arousal through his whole body. Ben bites down harshly on Eddie’s jaw as he pushes in a little harder, still slow, but with a snap of his hips at the end that makes Eddie cry out.  
  
“Fuck!” Eddie’s mouth falls open and he gasps a little as he feels Ben’s cock bump into his prostate. “ _There_ ,” he whines as if he needs to. As if Ben doesn’t already know exactly how to take him apart.  
  
“Will you touch yourself for me, baby?” Ben asks, but it’s not really a question. Eddie nods, really just a loll of his head, and reaches down to wrap a hand around his own cock. “Such a good boy for Daddy,” Ben mutters, looking down between them to watch Eddie stroke himself.  
  
Eddie keens, spurred on by Ben’s eyes on his movements as well as the praise. He throws his free arm around Ben’s shoulders; he pulls him into his space as he works himself closer and closer to the edge.  
  
He can tell that Ben’s focus is entirely on him. He’s concentrating more on hitting Eddie’s prostate with every thrust than he is on anything else. Even with his eyes closed, Eddie can feel Ben watching him closely, adjusting the way he moves based on Eddie’s expressions and the noises spilling from his loose lips. He carefully matches his thrusts to the rhythm of Eddie jacking himself off.  
  
“Daddy,” Eddie moans, tightening his grip on the downstroke. “Daddy, I’m— _oh fuck_.“  
  
“Yeah, baby? You close?” Ben asks. “Gonna come for me?”  
  
Eddie bites his lip and nods his head a few times. His eyebrows furrow together a little as his hips jump back and forth between fucking back onto Ben and pushing up into his own touch. He can’t decide which feeling he wants to chase more and bouncing between the choices makes him dizzy with pleasure.  
  
“Look at me,” Ben says. “Let me see your eyes, baby.” His free hand comes up to gently tilt Eddie’s chin so that when Eddie opens his eyes, he’s greeted with the sight of Ben’s. They’re soft with so much adoration that Eddie’s heart swells in his chest.  
  
“Fuck.” Eddie’s eyelids flutter but he keeps them open as best he can, keeps his eyes trained on Ben as he starts to fracture underneath him. “Daddy, _please_.” Ben finally looks away at his plea and Eddie’s eyes roll back into his head a little.  
  
“Come on, Princess,” Ben says, dropping his mouth to Eddie’s throat and digging his teeth into the sensitive skin there. “Make a mess for Daddy.”  
  
Eddie’s back bows as his orgasm wracks through his body. Ben knocks Eddie’s hand out of the way to work his cock through it himself, beard scratching against the dark bruise he’s made on Eddie’s throat. Eddie whines, hands sliding against Ben’s sweaty skin, trying to find something to hold on to. Ben’s still talking, but the slurred affection holds no real meaning, just simple and pretty words pressed lovingly against Eddie’s skin.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” Ben says as Eddie starts to come down, letting out a hiss when Eddie clenches around him. “That’s it.”  
  
Ben’s hips slow down, almost to a complete stop, and he kisses every inch of skin he can comfortably get to on Eddie’s body. Eddie feels so warm and loved and _good_ as the last waves of his orgasm leave him pliant and almost sleepy under Ben. When he looks up, Ben regards him with a serious look.  
  
“Do you want me to—?“ He moves to pull out but Eddie shakes his head, raising his other leg to wrap around Ben as well to keep him in place. His ankles lock at the small of Ben’s back and he tightens his hold, forcing Ben closer.  
  
“Keep going,” Eddie says, smiling as he leans up to kiss Ben. “I’m okay, Daddy. Keep going.”  
  
Ben instantly gathers Eddie up in his arms, holding him close to his chest as he starts moving again. All of his movements are selfish now, harder and faster, and Eddie can tell by his lack of any sort of rhythm that he’s already close. Ben sits up and takes Eddie with him; his thrusts turn short and sharp but he slides so deep into Eddie, it’s almost too much. Eddie moans at the sting of overstimulation, the slight burn that feels so fucking good. As soon as he can manage it, he leans up to speak in Ben’s ear.  
  
“Come on, Daddy,” he says, forcing his voice even higher and sweeter than it already is just to hear Ben’s breath catch on a moan. He scratches his nails down Ben’s back, hard and raising welts just how Ben loves it. At the same moment, Eddie clenches down on his cock again and Ben’s rhythm falters, jostling Eddie in his lap. “Come on, Daddy, come in me. I was so good.”  
  
“ _Fuck_ , baby—“ Ben’s arm’s tighten around Eddie, pulling him impossibly closer as his hips jerk and stutter. He comes, moaning over and over again how much he loves Eddie. His cock pulses and Eddie feels his own dick give a valiant twitch between their stomachs. Ben moves in smaller half-thrusts, chasing his orgasm until there’s nothing left.  
  
He stops, pressed deep inside Eddie as he catches his breath. After a while, he gingerly lifts Eddie so that he can pull out of him and lay him down against the pillows. Eddie whimpers a little at the sudden emptiness and Ben quiets him with a kiss, one that’s languid and lazy and leaves Eddie mewling.  
  
“I’ll be right back, okay?” Ben drops a kiss to Eddie’s nose before he stands up. Eddie watches as he crosses the room and grins to himself when he sees Ben’s legs shake a little. Ben pulls off the condom, ties it off and tosses it in the garbage can in the corner of the room before he ducks through the doorway into their bathroom.  
  
Eddie hears the water running and his eyes slip shut, way too comfortable to keep them open. When Ben returns, Eddie feels him swipe a warm washcloth over his stomach and down between his legs. He squirms a little, muttering a half-assed complaint about being sensitive, but Ben is used to it and shushes him with a soft laugh and a kiss to his forehead.  
  
When Eddie opens his eyes again, Ben is moving to get up, probably to toss the washcloth into the hamper. But Eddie grabs onto his wrist.  
  
“Nooo _ooo_ ,” he says, tugging Ben back to him. “Worry about it tomorrow.” Ben smiles, big and toothy, and shakes his head fondly.  
  
“Okay, baby.” He throws the cloth as close to the bathroom door as he can manage before he slides into bed next to Eddie. Eddie smiles triumphantly as he burrows into Ben’s side.  
  
For a while, they’re both quiet. Ben runs his fingers through Eddie’s hair, quickly lulling him to sleep. The first time Ben speaks, Eddie barely catches what he says.

“Hmm?” He asks, lifting his head to look at Ben. Ben is looking at the ceiling, and sighs as he slips his free arm behind his head to prop it up.

“I said I’m sorry about today.” Eddie opens his mouth to argue, but Ben shushes him. “Let me speak.”

“Sorry,” Eddie says sheepishly, cheeks going a light pink. Ben kisses the frown from his face before he continues.

“I made you a promise and didn’t keep it, and I’m sorry for that.” His eyes flick back and forth between Eddie’s. “You shouldn’t have to—”

“It’s okay, Ben.” Eddie interrupts, ignoring the glare he gets for doing so. “Listen, I know I act like a spoiled brat. But I promise that I really do get it. Things come up and I can’t always be your first priority.”

“You shouldn’t have to get it,” Ben mutters, indignant. Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Shut up,” he says, his words holding no real weight. Still, Ben’s focus snaps to him immediately.

For a moment, everything else falls away. Ben and Eddie are the only two people in the world, the only two _things_ in the world.

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Eddie says. “It doesn’t matter if you can spend every second with me, or if you can take me to fancy galas or get me everything money can buy. All I care about is the fact that you make me feel like…” He pauses, trying to think of the right words. “The most loved person in the entire fucking world.”

Ben surges forward, capturing Eddie’s lips easily despite the awkward angle.

“You are,” he says, the words tumbling from his mouth right into Eddie’s. “You absolutely are.”

-

When Eddie wakes up the next morning, he’s fully prepared to be greeted with an empty bed. When he rolls over to see Ben under the covers next to him, he grins and presses closer, eliminating the space they’ve created between themselves in the night. Ben’s arm curls around his waist, an iron grip so he can’t get away.

Eddie doesn’t even want to try.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you're interested in this becoming a series-ish? i am def interested in writing more parts, but odds are they'd all be like separate one-shots just set in the same universe. also, just comment in general because i need the validation to live.
> 
> come visit me on tumblr @ devilstrip!


End file.
